


Memes

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Louisa cheers Lisa up in an unexpected way. Takes place when you have to wait a day to start the Sleeping Widow quests with Lisa.





	

Louisa didn’t usually come out by Jorvik Stables. She still preferred to be at home in Golden Hills, with her dad. But horses needed training and chickens needed catching, and there was just something about Jorvik Stables that drew her to the place.

She was just leaving the stable after putting away some tack when she heard the noise. It sounded like a choked sob.

“Hello?” Louisa called, instantly trying not to think of all the horror games and novels where the sound of crying lured an unsuspecting person to a monster. She took a few brave steps towards the sound, her curiosity driving her forwards.

She almost shied away again when she saw who was crying. Maybe she shouldn’t be here. Maybe she should just let Lisa cry. After all, she was pretty sure that Lisa didn’t want anyone seeing her like this. She was hiding in one of the empty stalls, after all.

But then Lisa looked up and Louisa found that she couldn’t move.

“Hi,” said Louisa.

“Hi,” said Lisa. “Sorry you had to see me like this. It must be weird, huh? Yesterday I saved your life, and today I’m… a mess.” She gave a laugh that was more of a sob and buried her face in her hands. “Sorry.” It came out as a whisper.

“Honestly, I think it’s a perfectly reasonable reaction to what you went through,” said Louisa. “You’d just arrived back from another dimension that you were trapped in and you immediately came to my rescue. You didn’t even flinch when you faced your enemies.”

“Starshine told me to find you and I thought I owed you that, at least. And then when I saw them, and you, and the trap, I just felt so… angry.” Lisa scowled and fisted her hands, her eyelashes still damp with tears.

“But you did save me,” said Louisa. “You saved both me and my horse.”

“I know,” said Lisa. “But I’ve never been that angry before. And now all that anger and fear is catching up with me.”

“Do you think you should talk to someone about it?” asked Louisa.

“If I tell a counseller that I was trapped in another dimension by servants of an evil squid deity, she’d think I was crazy,” said Lisa. “I can’t tell anyone about it and it sucks. Nobody else has been trapped there, the only other one is still there and I left her there.” This brought on a fresh round of tears.

“Well, was there any way that you could have taken her with you?” asked Louisa.

“No. I could sense her but I had no idea where she was. Maybe she was locked up somewhere,” said Lisa. “I asked the tree but she said that she could only save me.”

“Then it’s not your fault,” said Louisa. “And thanks to you, we know where she is now. Alex was going mad with worry.”

“Alex probably blames me for leaving her too,” said Lisa. “I know how much she misses Anne. I don’t know how she’s managed without her.”

“I’ve been keeping her company,” said Louisa.

“Thanks,” said Lisa. “You’ve probably kept her sane.”

“I know I have,” said Louisa. “She’s told me as much.”

“Maybe you can help me too,” said Lisa, looking up at her. Louisa sat down beside her. Her phone fell out of her pocket, and Lisa glanced at it as Louisa picked it back up.

“I’m surprised it hasn’t cracked yet,” said Louisa. “The screen, I mean.”

“Technology is amazing these days,” said Lisa. “Speaking of, I know I’ve only been gone for a few weeks but certain things change really quickly. Especially on the internet.”

“I know,” said Louisa. “Especially memes.”

“That’s exactly what I wanted to look at,” said Lisa, grinning. “Looks like you and I have something in common.”

“Yeah,” said Louisa, feeling her heart hammering. She wasn’t sure if it was from Lisa’s closeness or having something in common with her, or just the way Lisa’s face had lit up when she’d smiled. Louisa found herself smiling back at her.

“Can I?” asked Lisa, reaching for Louisa’s phone. “Mine, uh… fell off a cliff in Pandoria.”

“Sure,” said Louisa, unlocking the phone and giving it to Lisa. She was glad that she’d left her web browser open on the blogging website that she frequented. Lisa smiled as she scrolled through it, laughing and grinning every so often. Louisa smiled and watched her, glancing between Lisa’s face and her phone. She felt warm inside, and Lisa felt warm where their shoulders were touching. She grew comfortable, sitting here with Lisa beside her, more than she’d expected around an attractive stranger.

“It’s good to have a laugh,” said Lisa when she finally handed the phone back. “I’m glad that my first look at the internet again was this. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” said Louisa, her heart still racing. She decided, then and there, that she wanted to do whatever it took to keep Lisa smiling like that.


End file.
